


I Take My Pills And I'm Happy All The Time

by Screams_in_anxiety



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Child Abuse, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Genderfluid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Summary: Sad boi hours
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I Take My Pills And I'm Happy All The Time

Roman growled at the pills in his hands he wasn't depressed no matter what the doctors say

He was just uncomfortable being him that's all

"bebé es lo mejor"(baby it's for the best) his mamá said softly running her fingers though his hair

"Yo se mamá"(I know mom) he replied softly leaning into her gentle touch

"te hará sentir mejor"(it'll make you feel better) she whispered "vamos toma uno"(come on take one) she told him

"de mamá crouse"(of crouse mom) he whispered ignoring how wrong he felt 

"buen chico"(good boy) she told him "niño prefecto de mamá"(mama's prefect boy)

He ignored how that made him want to cry 

"gracias mamá"(thank you mama) he said softly opening the pill bottle and taking one while his mamá run her fingers though his hair

"ahora ve a descansar"(now go rest) she said grabbing his face in her hands

Looks like the good day is over Roman thought to himself sadly while his mamá looked him over madly

"no hay cena esta noche,"(no dinner tonight) she smiled sadly "vas a engordar bebé, perder un poco"(you're to fight baby lose some of it) she informed him

"si mamá"(yes mom) he said softly walking to his room to sleep

Falling onto his bed he curled up and started to cry his mamá words ringing in his head


End file.
